


Message Delivered

by Izarakovic



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Desperation, F/F, Humor, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: Sooyoung set motion to a chain of events, Tzuyu is stressed, Momo is trying, Jihyo is kinda desperate
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Message Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a daze sorry for the crack I hope you enjoy! <3

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Tzuyu

Chou

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Tzuyu

What flowers do you think Sana like?

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sooyoung Park

Violet and roses? Some daisies. Maybe?

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sooyoung Park

What's the matter tho

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sooyoung Park

You want to ask her to date you or sumn

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sooyoung Park

Because if you do I'll kill you

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Tzuyu

Nah you snooze you lose

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sooyoung Park

BITCH

###

###

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Unnie

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Unnie I'm gonna warn you that somebody will give you things and ask you questionable things

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Whatever happens I beg you don't comply

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

What do you mean Tzuyu-ah?

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Just listen to me.

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

But...

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

Okay :(

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T BE SAD I'M SO SORRY

###

###

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Hi unnie :)

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Hello Jihyo-sshi, what can I help you?

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

I have something for you

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Oh my god Jihyo-sshi

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

;)

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I gave them a listen! Great songs, a bit rated but cool nonetheless! Thanks for the recommendation!

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

:/

###

###

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

MITANG!!

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

SATANG JUST GOT ASKED OUT!

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

What

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

YES!

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Joy-sshi from Red Velvet asked her out earlier at the backstage!

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

I saw them with my own eyes! She even brought flowers!

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Why

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Well, obviously because Joy-sshi like her?

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Yes but why.

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

I'm hotter she should've asked ME out.

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Joy-sshi?

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Asking YOU out?

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Did I typo?

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

...

###

###

**From:** Chaeyoung

**To:** Twice GC

@Sana YOU GOT ASKED OUT BY JOY-SSHI?

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Twice GC

OMG WHAT

**From:** Momo

**To:** Twice GC

OMG SO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

Ummm...

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

OH MY GOD IS THIS IT?

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

WILL MY SHIP FINALLY SAIL

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice GC

That's unexpected

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

Well, yes, but

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Twice GC

Did you say yes?

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Twice GC

Shut up unnie @Dahyun

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

NO YOU @Tzuyu SHUT UP

**From:** Chaeyoung

**To:** Twice GC

UNNIE DID YOU SAY YES? @Sana

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

I don't know

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice GC

What do you mean you don't know

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice GC

If you don't like her she can always screw me

**From:** Momo

**To:** Twice GC

......

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice GC

That went from 0 to 100 real quick

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

CAN EVERYBODY SHUT UP I NEED TO HEAR HER ANSWER

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

No Dahyun

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

I didn't accept

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

WHAAAAATTTT NOOOOOOO

**From:** Chaeyoung

**To:** Twice GC

WHY DIDN'T YOU

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

I can't tell you

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice GC

I'm sorry

**From:** Dahyun

**To:** Twice GC

:(((((((((((((((((((((

**From:** Chaeyoung

**To:** Twice GC

:((((((((((((((((((((((

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Twice GC

Take her she's unclaimed @Mina

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice GC

Yes

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice GC

My body is ready

**From:** Momo

**To:** Twice GC

.........

###

###

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Hey unnie have you heard?

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Hello Jihyo-sshi, and I believe I haven't heard anything?

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Joy-sshi asked out Sana-unnie at the backstage earlier OwO

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Surprising, right? OwO

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Very brave of her to do so...

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

If only everyone is as brave as she is :>

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Jihyo-sshi I

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

:)?

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I need to tell Joohyun-unnie! Oh god, why is Sooyoung doing that! It's not the time to fool around! We are seniors! We must show good example for our dongsaengs! At the backstage? That's outrageous! The other groups might see and dispatch might catch on! She should have been more careful!

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Why are you yelling at me

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

That's kinda hot

_*message not delivered*_

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Do it again

_*message not delivered*_

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

WHAT THE FUCK

_*message not delivered*_

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Oh I'm so sorry

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

WHY CAN'T I SEND ANYTHING

_*message not delivered*_

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I wasn't meaning to, but I'm truly glad you told me this. I'm going to relay this to Joohyun-unnie.

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

FUCK YOU PHONE

_*message not delivered*_

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

THE WAY I HATE YOU SO MUCH

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Oh I'm... I'm terribly sorry....

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Thank you for telling me this, I won't disturb you again.

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_*message not delivered*_

###

###

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Woman

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Can you stop

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Calling me

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

I'm fucking driving

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

It's an emergency

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

If it's Momo choking on a whole durian again I swear

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

I saw Jihyo crying before we go home

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

I'm stopping by a gunshop what caliber do you want me to buy

###

###

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

@Sooyoung Park you are grounded

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Red Velvet GC

It's that gremlin isn't it

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Red Velvet GC

@Wendy Shon

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Red Velvet GC

You have to learn your lesson! Dispatch could've caught wind of your carelessness!

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

@Wendy Shon you are grounded as well for making Jihyo cry

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I WHAT?

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Red Velvet GC

SHE WHAT?!

**From:** Seulgi Kang

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I'm late but let me add my two cents which is SEUNGWAN DID WHAT?!

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

Yeri told me that Nayeon told her that Jihyo cried at the backstage and the last person she messaged was Seungwan

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

So you three are grounded @Wendy Shon @Sooyoung Park @Seulgi Kang

**From:** Seulgi Kang

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I LITERALLY TYPED ONLY A SENTENCE

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

@Seulgi Kang you're grounded because you're too hot you're making me melt

**From:** Seulgi Kang

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I love you too bunny :*

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Red Velvet GC

Google how to transfer membership to Twice

###

###

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

There

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

I didn't accept her

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

THANK YOU

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

:/

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

WAIT NO

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

I mean I'm sorry

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

You didn't have to do this actually

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

:/

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Oh my god no I feel so guilty

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

I'm so sorry do you like her?

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

If you like her I'll tell her you do

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Oh my god unnie I'm sorry

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

I didn't mean to

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

I mean I did mean it but

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

It's complicated

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Oh no unnie are you there

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

Sana unnie hello?

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

UNNIEEE I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T JUST LEAVE ME ON READ I'M SO SORRY I WAS JUST JEALOUS OF HER PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LIKE YOU SO MUCH

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

SANA UNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

Shut up dumbass

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

IF you want me to forgive you take me out on a date

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

WHA?????

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

OMG OMG OMG

**From:** Sana

**To:** Tzuyu

Friday 10 A.M I'll be waiting ;)

**From:** Tzuyu

**To:** Sana

OKAY UNNIE OMG OMG OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG OMG OMG

###

###

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Will you really?

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

What

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

;_;

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Giving yourself to Joy-sshi

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Yes

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

;_;

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Unless a certain Japanese dancer will finally catch on and cuddle me immediately

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

Oh

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

YOU MEAN ME?

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME?

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Already been for the past seven years thanks for noticing

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

YOU LITTLE TSUNDERE

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

IF YOU WANT TO DATE ME JUST TELL ME RIGHT ON MY FACE

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Embarassing

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

I can see my penguin blushing (*^,^*)

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

Y-yours?

**From:** Momo

**To:** Mina

MY penguin and ONLY MINE

**From:** Mina

**To:** Momo

B-baka! (///><///)

###

###

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Yerim Kim

See -_-

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Yerim Kim

I told you she isn't interested with me -_-

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Yerim Kim

And now I'm grounded -_-

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

I'm sure I wasn't hallucinating when I said she gave you looks

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

But ok thanks for clarifying

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Yerim Kim

Hmmmmmm -_-

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

Do you want ice cream

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

...and kisses

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

Aseul are out of the house

**From:** Sooyoung Park

**To:** Yerim Kim

Kiwi flavor and yes also please kick Seungwan-unnie out of the house as well ;*

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Sooyoung Park

Consider it done

###

###

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Hello Jihyo-sshi.

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I'm sorry I only message you now, Yerim just threw me out of the house.

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

Someone told me you cried because of me? I'm so sorry for making you sad. I will reflect on my words and I'll do my best not to hurt you anymore.

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

It's fine

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Just a misunderstanding

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Which is quite a regular occurence with you

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I'm terribly sorry.

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Well, you always have a trouble understanding people

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

About what they need...

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

What they want...

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

What are they trying to tell you...

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

If you know what I mean

**From:** Wendy Shon

**To:** Jihyo

I don't think I catch that.

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

Fine

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

You force me to do this the hardcore way

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Wendy Shon

I want your mouth on my pussy

###

###

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Pretty sure I heard Jihyo being fucked inside the dorm

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Do I shoot or do I not

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

Identify

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Converse sneakers size 235 mm and a black mercedes

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

Tiny

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

Shoot a warning

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Some godly banshee scream

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

Good enough

**From:** Nayeon

**To:** Jeongyeon

Leave them alone

**From:** Jeongyeon

**To:** Nayeon

Understood

###

###

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I thought I was the one who put you in a punishment @Sooyoung Park @Wendy Shon

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

You're supposed to be locked inside not locking me outside

**From:** Yerim Kim

**To:** Red Velvet GC

**From:** Joohyun Bae

**To:** Red Velvet GC

I'm setting the house on fire

###

###

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

I can't believe finally come the day when we all got laid :’)

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

How are y'all faring? :”)

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

She's a bit confused but she's got the spirit (///><///)

**From:** Mina

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

We'll get there someday

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

Best shit in my life

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

Can't even stand up

**From:** Sana

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

Are you ok? @Jihyo

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

Yes

**From:** Jihyo

**To:** Twice Bottom Line GC

Actually no please bring me to the hospital


End file.
